fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Midori Hart
Midori Hart (みどりハート, Midori Hāto) is an S-Class Mage, hence being an extremely powerful female wizard. She is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is part of Team Natsu. Appearance Midori is a slim young woman, of average height, who has long, red hair and bright, purple eyes. She has a curvy, voluptuous body. People claim she has a perfect body, despite the fact that her breasts aren't large. She owns two Fairy Tail marks - one on the right side of her neck(purple mark) and one on her left arm(purple mark). Right near her left eye there is a scar line going directly to her eyes. No one says anything about the scar, after all, it's only one or two lines that look a little like long scratches. Midori's most commonly seen outfit is a sleeveless white shirt attached to a pair of blue shorts((like Denim shorts)) with a black belt. This black belt is used to place her swords and a very special summoning key. Over the top, she wears a long black jacket that comes just above her knee. She also wears knee-high black boots that have tiny little white bows. Midori is usually seen with jewelry/accessories on. Usually, she has: a necklace with a silver chain and a charm representing a wave and a water dragon(this belonged to her best friend); a white bracelet with the phrase 'M+Y' hanging off it; and a silver ring with a tiara pattern that she wears on her middle finger. Personality Being the best friend of Natsu from an early age, she is also as stubborn as he is. Midori is a sneaky female who can get away undetected from lying. Being one of the Ten Wizard Saints, however, forces her to sometimes act strict and over-protective. Other than that, she is usually kind and respective towards people. Although, she can be a little scary to Gray and Natsu sometimes. This is only natural because she spent a lot of time with Erza when she was a teenager. Midori loves taking care of nature, but never wanted to have plant magic. She is caring towards nature and likes to watch the growth process. Midori, of course, has always had an opposite side to the caring girl she is. She isn't afraid to step into a fight and doesn't mind getting involved in one. She is determined to protect her comrades, whether new or old. She stands up for what she believes in and respects everyone's perspectives. She also has her sarcastic personality at times. She's intelligent but doesn't really bother to use her intelligence in most fights. She enjoys reading, especially before sleeping, and likes to share her knowledge to guild mates. She is quite talkative this means but people enjoy her company and can rely on her. Even though, Midori is seen as a fierce and destructive character, she is usually found apologizing for her behaviour or actions that were unnecessary. History Magic and Abilities Ilusion Magic -''' As a child, Midori read a lot about magic and taught her self how to make illusion with magic. Her illusions are so detailed that they appear to be truly life-like, and Midori has used them on occasions to intimidate people. * 'Soldiers -' Midori raises her arms above her head and creates an illusion of a whole army. The 'knights' all weild a sword, shield and wear protective armor like normal soldiers. However, Guild Masters can sometimes see through this illusion trick. * 'Animals -' Midori raises her arm above her head and creates an illusion of any type of animal. These animals can walk like normal creatures. However, like other illusions, if you pass your hand through them, you hand will just go straight through. * 'Food -' Midori raises her arms above her head and creates an illusion of any amount of food, varying from a snack, to meals and buffets. She used this to trick Natsu but Natsu fell onto the table thinking it was real food. 'Telekinesis -' Midori has shown the ability to move objects around in the air without touching them, being capable of doing so even through her Thought Projection. Midori has proven herself capable of moving a target around in any desired manner. By moving her hand in the direction she wants it to move, she blows the target away as if she were hitting them. This will seemingly produce an invisible, powerful blunt attack to strike the target; an attack which is strong enough to kill opponents, causing their blood to spill out. 'Telepathy -' Midori has shown the ability to be able to communicate telepathically with others, disallowing any "jacking" of her communication to occur. 'Thought Projection -' Midori is capable of creating a Thought Projection of herself, and is very skilled at doing so, having tricked people to think she had an evil twin sister. Her projection is also able to don an attire different from Midori's own. 'Fire Magic -' Midori is able to use Fire Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control fire. Her mastery over this Magic is enough for her to cast Abyss Break on her own. 'Water Magic -' Midori is able to use Water Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control water. Her mastery over this Magic is enough for her to cast Abyss Break on her own. 'Earth Magic -' Midori is able to use Earth Magic, a form of magic, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control earth. Her mastery over this magic is enough for her to cast Abyss Break on her own. 'Wind Magic -' Midori is able to use Wing Magic, a form of magic, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control wind. Her mastery over this magic is enough for her to cast Abyss Break on her own. 'Abyss Break - '''An extremely powerful spell which employs four different types of elemental Magic (Fire Magic, Earth Magic, Water Magic and Wind Magic) to attack the opponent. '''Diamond Magic / Diamond Molding Magic -' Midori is able to use Diamond Magic and Diamond Molding Magic, a form of magic, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control diamonds. As for the molding magic, it is similar to Gray's ice molding magic but in her case, it's the molding of diamonds. * 'Diamond Glitter - '''Midori points her index and middle finger of her right hand towards the sky and drags it down, causing crystallized glitter to pour down. Midori usually uses this for decoration at festivals and celebrations but she has once used this to temporarily blind her opponent. * '''Diamond Snowflake Dance -' Midori places her hand in front of her, palm facing down, and slashes it towards her right causing diamond snowflakes to dance around her. On her mark, they will shoot towards the opponent and irritate their body. * 'Diamond-Make: Prison -' Midori creates a large, square-sized, cold prison to trap her opponent. * 'Diamond-Make: Floor -' Midori covers the floor in flat diamonds which causes people to slip or get distracted by the dazzling light reflecting off the floor. * 'Diamond-Make: Shining Light / Diamond Light -' Midori summons a bright lacrima type of diamond that shoots of a bright light that can be seen far in the distance at times. * 'Diamonds -' Midori forces many sharp diamonds (like icicles) to surround her and when she makes a fist, the daimonds shoot towards the opponent. This can sometimes cause cuts and bruises on the opponent's skin. Other times, it will just make the opponent feel pain with leaving a mark. 'Keen Intellect -' Midori has repeatedly proven herself clever and intelligent throughout battles and her everyday life. This is shown when she helps Mavis with her battle strategy in the Grand Magic Games arc. She was also able to identify everyone's type of magic as they walked towards the stage at the Grand Magic Games. 'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant -' Despite favoring the use of her swords, Midori has proven herself to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. This shown when she knocked a guard unconscious with a single kick and punch. 'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist -' Jacob Hart taught Midori Hart how to fight with a variety of different weapons. Midori favored the swords and continued training every day. As she grew up she was able to create her own sword out of meteorite which she likes to call 'space sword'. It is said to be an almost unbreakable weapon. Her master clarified that she was an expert in swordsmanship and this was all at still a young age. Midori taught herself shortly after by slashing the apples from trees and chopping things in the kitchen for dinner. 'Enhanced Strength - '''In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Midori possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times double her own size and weight. She was also able to send Cobra flying away with a single punch. '''Immense Durability -' Midori has also proven herself to have a vast amount of physical durability. Being one of the Ten Wizard Saints, means she went through a lot of training to handle everything thrown at her. When Ultear Milkovich used her Arc of Time to open up Midori's "Second Origin", Midori showed no signs of being bothered at all, unlike her teammates, including Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, and Juvia Lockser, who couldn't walk and writhed around on the floor in pain. 'Immense Reflexes - '''Midori possesses extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. She was easily able to dodge Bickslow's 'dolls', both skillfully and acrobatically. She was taught gymnastics by her friend, Rayna, when she was 6. This helps her now to flip over things with ease and climb with speed. She was also able to sense an attack coming from behind her and was quick to move away from the angle it was coming in at. '''Immense Magic Power -' As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Midori possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power. She was able to shift from magic to magic with rapid succession in her battles and fights without showing any signs of fatigue. She was also able to clash her swords with her magic to create an enormous attack towards the opponent. After recieving "Second Origin" it made her magic increase enormously, letting her use different magic all at the same time (e.g. Using Water Magic with telekineses). Equipment '''Her Necklace & Bracelet' -' Her necklace strengthens her faith and belief in herself and her teammates. This necklace also gives her more strength when she's fighting with water-related magic. This necklace was given by her bestest best friend, and she vows to always protect it and never lose it. Swords -''' If Midori isn't fighting using magic, she prefers to use her swords as she is extremely skilled at doing so. 'Meteorite Sword -' This sword can slash through many things and is always with Midori. It is one of her strongest swords and she claims that it is the best thing she has created yet. It varies in size, changing when she wants it to. This was inspired by her uncle who always visited her and taught her about swordsmanship when she was 6. 'Her Ring - '''This silver ring has a tiara design on it. It was given to her by her mother and it somehow protects her from extremely dark spells like Zeref's Ankhseram Black Magic. She doesn't take it off and is very protective of it just like she is with her necklace and bracelet. Trivia * Midori Hart felt a connection towards Lucy Heartfilia when she first met her. * Natsu and Midori are best friends, and have the strongest bond/connection in the guild. * Erza was once frightened by Midori. * Midori loves strawberries, watermelons and chocolate. * She loves the colours red, pink and purple. * Midori is deathly terrified of spiders. * She is frightened of being trapped in small space, especially all by herself. * Midori sometimes feels responsible for people's deaths and misery because of the memory of her best friends. Quotes (To Natsu) ''"I'll always be there for you no matter what! We're best friends and no one can separate us!" (To Erza about Gray and Natsu) "Them boys will never learn..." (To herself) "Natsu will want me to move forward. Master will want me move forward... So that's... exactly what... I will do!" (To Sabertooth during Grand Magic Games) "You've made an enemy of Fairy Tail! Watch you back!" (To Lucy) "Don't worry Lucy! Natsu and I will protect you, you trust us don't you?" (To Lucy) "Why'd you call me sister?" ('''From Lucy) "Midori. Ever since I met you and Natsu, you've acted like an older sister to me. I'll never forget that. So from now, I'd like to act like a little sister to you." (To Racer) "I'll admit, your speed is incredible. But this isn't true freedom. The freedom that you truly desire is waiting for you, but you keep going astray." (To Wendy) "You remind me of my best friend." (To Master Makarov) "I will never give up without a fight!" __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Fairy Tail Category:S-Class Mage Category:Magic Category:OC